memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Roger Lemli
Roger Lemli was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the Federation starship [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] during the historic five-year mission of the 2260s. Lemli was a versatile officer who was trained to perform in the departments of security and engineering, and usually wore a red operations division Starfleet uniform. The Five-Year Mission Lemli's career aboard Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk existed between 2267 and 2269. While he began his duties in engineering, Lemli gradually took on more security assignments as his years of service progressed. Even though he normally wore an operations division duty uniform throughout the five-year mission, he sometimes wore an operations division red jumpsuit when he performed some engineering assignments at the beginning of his career. One of Lemli's first notable assignments occurred on stardate 3468.1, when he was posted to the engineering station on the bridge as the vessel encountered an alien claiming to be the Greek god Apollo. ( ) His next major assignment occurred on stardate 3541.9, when the Enterprise encountered the space probe Nomad. At that time, Lemli was working in the main engineering room. After Nomad tampered with the warp drive, he assisted Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott in fixing it. ( ) :Scott referred to one of the engineers as "Matt" and another as "Roger." Since he appeared to be addressing Lemli as "Roger," this reference suggests that Roger is Lemli's first name. When the Enterprise encountered the [[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation NCC-1017]] and battled the Doomsday Machine on stardate 4202.9, Lemli was on hand to assist Lieutenant Kyle in the transporter room during the confrontation with the planet killer. He was assigned to the same position again on stardate 4211.4 in order to beam up Kirk, an injured Commander Spock and Doctor Leonard McCoy from the planet Neural. ( ) After Kryton sabotaged the Enterprise's dilithium crystal converter assembly on stardate 4372.5, Lemli was one of several guards who kept an eye on him. Before Spock could perform a Vulcan mind-meld on the Elasian, Lemli witnessed Kryton commit suicide in main engineering. ( ) As the Enterprise visited Sigma Iotia II on stardate 4598.0 in order to determine what impact the Horizon had on an earlier visit with the planet, Lemli was assigned to the transporter room. He beamed Kirk, Spock and McCoy down to the planet surface for their encounter with Bela Oxmyx. ( ) On one notable occasion, Lemli briefly served as a communications officer on the bridge. This occured on stardate 4842.6 when Spock was in temporary command of the Enterprise and on a mission to deflect an asteroid from hitting the planet Amerind. ( ) During a tense showdown between the Enterprise and three Romulan battle cruisers on stardate 5027.3, Lemli was one of two security officers assigned to observe the Romulan Commander after she beamed along with Spock to the Enterprise. He escorted her to the bridge as Kirk successfully evaded the Romulan ships with the help of the cloaking device that the captain took. ( ) When Kang and his surviving crew were beamed aboard the Enterprise in 2268, Lemli was one security officer who escorted the Klingon prisoners to confinement in the crew lounge. ( ) As the Enterprise was being ensnared in a Tholian web on stardate 5693.2, Lemli restrained an officer who succumbed to the effects of interphase and led him to sickbay after Spock assembled a memorial service for Kirk. ( ) When Garth of Izar was successfully treated by Governor Donald Cory of the Elba II asylum on stardate 5718.3, Lemli was posted as a security officer while Kirk observed the procedure. ( ) On stardate 5725.3, Lemli was at the engineering station and distracted Scott by pointing out some important readings that registered on the console. As the Enterprise encountered the Zetarians, he witnessed Lieutenant Mira Romaine faint on the bridge. He was relieved from his post by Scott after Kirk initially refused Scott's request to escort Romaine to sickbay. Later, when the Enterprise approached the planetoid Memory Alpha, Lemli was back at the engineering station. ( ) :When Kirk and Lemli were standing near the main viewscreen, the captain addressed him as "Mr. Lemli." After Bele diverted the Enterprise from Ariannus to Cheron on stardate 5730.2, Kirk ordered the security personnel on the bridge to hold Bele and Lokai in custody. Lemli attempted to apprehend Lokai and fired a phaser at him, but was unsuccessful in both instances due to a protective energy shield surrounding Lokai. ( ) In 2268, Lemli saved the lives of Kirk, McCoy and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu when he fired his phaser on the Kalandan outpost's computer and disabled the images of Losira. ( ) During a planetary mission to Excalbia on stardate 5906.4, Lemli performed some administrative matters on the bridge by giving Kirk a PADD for the captain to sign after the Enterprise made initial contact with an image of Abraham Lincoln. ( ) :Once the PADD was signed, Kirk called him "Mr. Lemli." After Doctor Janice Lester switched her body with Kirk through a life-energy transfer machine and assumed control of the Enterprise through his body on stardate 5928.5, Lemli was posted as a security officer during Spock's court martial. During the proceedings, Lemli was ordered to bring a confined Lester (who was Kirk at this time) for testimonial purposes. Later, when Spock, McCoy and Scott were sentenced to death under the charge of mutiny, Lemli escorted Lester (who still had Kirk's persona) and the three prisoners to the brig. ( ) Assaults Lemli was exposed to certain dangers during his years of service aboard the Enterprise and became the victim of several assaults. On stardate 4657.5, Lemli, along with most of the crew, was transformed into a small cubeoctahedral solid when the Kelvan Milky Way Expedition hijacked the Enterprise. Fortunately, he survived this transformation and was later restored to orginal form when the ship was successfully retaken. ( ) When the Enterprise went back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968 and encountered Gary Seven, Lemli was incapacitated in the transporter room when Seven used his servo. When Lemli was revived, he assisted Scott in the transporter room as they searched for the elusive Seven on Earth. ( ) After the Eymorg, Kara, boarded the Enterprise on stardate 5431.4 in order to take Spock's brain for the purpose of connecting it to an underground computer sytem on Sigma Draconis VI, Lemli, like the entire crew, was rendered unconscious when Kara used her control bracelet. ( ) When Sevrin and his followers seized control of the Enterprise for the purpose of heading to the planet Eden on stardate 5832.3, Lemli, as well as the rest of the crew, was knocked out by Sevrin's ultrasonic waves. ( ) On stardate 5843.8, Lemli, along with the entire crew aboard the starship, was miniaturized and placed into temporary stasis by Flint. After Kirk's plea, the vessel and the crew were restored to normal. ( ) Personal Life Lemli was the type of officer who enjoyed contemporary music of the 23rd century, and sometimes could be seen socializing with other crew members in a lounge or a bar. ( ; ) Of all the officers aboard the Enterprise, Lemli had a good friendship with Lieutenant Leslie. In fact, they were often paired together on several assignments throughout the five-year mission. When the Enterprise orbited the planet 892-IV to discover the fate of the [[SS Beagle|SS Beagle]] on stardate 4040.7, Leslie supervised Lemli who was posted to the engineering station at the time. ( ) On stardate 4523.3, Lemli was paired with Leslie as part of the security team aboard Deep Space Station K-7. During a routine break, they relaxed in the bar. When their break was over, they greeted Scott, Ensign Pavel Chekov and Lieutenant Freeman before encountering Cyrano Jones at the doorway. Later, when a brawl erupted in the bar between Enterprise personnel and Klingon warriors, Lemli joined Leslie and other security officers in ending the fight. ( ; ) Lemli and Leslie were assigned to the security detail for a landing party to the planet Arret on stardate 4768.3. As Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Doctor Ann Mulhall beamed down to Arret, the security team was prevented from transporting to the planet due to Sargon's power. ( ) After the Enterprise rescued the orphans of the doomed Starnes Exploration Party on stardate 5029.5, Lemli was assigned to watch over Mary Janowski under Kirk's orders. Later, when the children took control of the starship under the influence of Gorgan, Lemli joined Leslie by the turbolift doors when Janowski joined Tommy Starnes aboard the bridge. ( ) As the Enterprise transported the Medusan Ambassador Kollos on stardate 5630.7, Kirk learned that Doctor Larry Marvick planned to assassinate the ambassador. Lemli and Leslie joined Kirk, Spock and McCoy in response to the threat, and ensured that no harm came to the ambassador. Later, when Marvick took control of the ship and sent it beyond the galactic barrier, Lemli helped subdue Marvick in the main engineering room. ( ) Career Recognition During the five-year mission, Lemli received at least one noteworthy recognition. When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under the control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment by Doctor Richard Daystrom on stardate 4729.4, Lemli was one of twenty officers selected by the computer to operate the starship for the war games exercise. After Daystrom suffered from a nervous breakdown during the exercise, Lemli was one of two security guards who escorted the doctor to sickbay. ( ) Appendices Appearances Lemli is a recurring character who appeared in thirty-three episodes on the Original Series, from "Who Mourns for Adonais?" to "Turnabout Intruder" and in one Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations." He is usually seen in the background and, on one occasion, had a brief speaking opportunity. After Kirk says, "Mr. Lemli, have Doctor Janice Lester brought here," during a court martial scene in "Turnabout Intruder," Lemli replies, "Aye, sir." The following is a list of the episodes in which he appeared: * TOS: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * DS9 ** Background Roger Lemli was played by actor Roger Holloway, who was a regular extra in the second and third seasons of the original Star Trek series. Even though he appeared in thirty-three episodes and had a brief piece of dialogue in "Turnabout Intruder," Holloway did not receive screen credit for the role. The character's first name was revealed as "Roger" in "The Changeling," when Scotty addressed Holloway's character by that name. It is interesting to note that the actor's first name is Roger, too. The surname of Holloway's character was first revealed in "The Lights of Zetar" as "Lemli" when Kirk addressed him as "Mr. Lemli." He was called by his surname in "The Savage Curtain" and "Turnabout Intruder" also. Lemli was named after William Shatner's three daughters, which was an interesting mixture of their first names and also the inscription on Shatner's license plate at the time: Le''slie, ''M''elanie and ''Li''sabeth. Ambiguities ''Service Rank Lemli's Starfleet service rank was never clearly established throughout the five-year mission. His uniform displayed no rank insignia and other officers did not normally address him by rank. The lack of rank insignia suggests that Lemli could have been an ensign or a lieutenant junior grade. Since it is known that his service aboard the Enterprise existed between 2267 and 2269, it is also possible that Lemli might have been enlisted. Surname There is some debate as to whether Holloway portrayed other Star Trek characters instead of Roger Lemli. This is due to the fact that even though the scripts for "The Lights of Zetar", "The Savage Curtain" and "Turnabout Intruder" show Kirk referring to Holloway's character as "Mister Lemli", Kirk apparently calls him by a different surname in each of the three episodes. In "The Lights of Zetar", it sounds as though Kirk addresses Holloway's character as "Mister Numny". In "The Savage Curtain", Kirk seems to refer to the same person as "Mister Mulney". For "Turnabout Intruder", he is apparently called "Mister Nunnely". These instances are further confirmed by the subtitles written for viewers with hearing difficulties in each episode. These apparent mispronunciations by William Shatner seem even more ironic given the fact that Lemli was named after Shatner's three daughters. Of course, this ambiguity might have been resolved if Holloway was given some sort of onscreen credit for his portrayal of the character. However, since "Lemli" sounds similar to "Numny", "Mulney" and "Nunnely", it could also be argued that Kirk, who commands a crew of over 400 people, might not have known Lemli well enough and simply mispronounced his surname. Lemli, Roger Lemli, Roger Lemli, Roger